The Ultimate Heroes
by GallifreyanGallade
Summary: A team of Nintendo characters join up to search for Princess Peach's father!
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Heroes**

Chapter One:

_He Was Kidnapped, Mario!_

Mario lay sleeping on a green field, butterflies flying about the brightly coloured flowers, and cute white and yellow bunny rabbits hopping about, curious as to why a fat, short man dressed in blue overalls, a red shirt, red hat, white gloves, and brown shoes, was doing there. Eventually, he woke from his relaxing slumber, and stood up, outstretched his arms, and gave a big yawn. His first thought was to walk back over to Princess Peach's castle, where he would probably have another good rest or eat a cake, or something like that.

He followed the long and winding path, closing in on the grey castle; it had four towers, each one at a different corner of the castle, each one adorned with red flags, emblazoned with the Mushroom Kingdom symbol. Mario walked up to the door, and slotted in his key, and continued to the main hall, where there were about five more doors, two of which were in the bottom section, and three more were up some stairs. A red carpet was draped across the floor, to emphasize that the castle belonged to a member of the royal family.

Mario decided to head into the dining room, to see if dinner was ready to be served; after all, he was quite hungry after his recent nap. While he walked over to the dining room door – which was to the right of the main entrance to the castle – he noticed that it seemed very quiet. More quiet than usual, in fact; there were normally at least a couple of Toads running from room to room to serve their daily jobs. The dining room door was grey, with red edges, just like every other door in the castle. As soon as he entered the dining room, he spotted Princess Peach, Toadsworth, and a Toad sitting at the long table. "What-a happened?" Mario asked politely.

"Oh, Mario... It was terrible!" Peach whimpered, as Mario ran over to her, and held her hands to try and stop her crying. Toad, who looked like a toddler with a mushroom hat, gave the Princess, who was blonde, and dressed in an extravagant pink dress, a tissue, blowing her nose with it, and stopped crying afterwards as well. "My... My father, King Toadstool... He was kidnapped, Mario! Some evil, evil people kidnapped him!" She sobbed, as Mario hugged her, and hushed her so that she would stop crying.

"It's true, Mario. His Majesty, King Kiwi Toadstool, was kidnapped by some rather mysterious creatures!" Toadsworth said, as he started to remind himself of the terrible event. "I was doing some cleaning around the castle, you see, and I went into His Majesty's bedroom to finish off the job. I heard a shrieking coming from outside, and so I looked through the window to see what was happening. I saw an airship, with four mysterious figures standing on it, and there was a cage attached to the airship, with the king sitting in it..."

As soon as Toadsworth had finished the recounting, Mario had already left the dining room. He went back to the main hall, and headed up the stairs, and went through another door. He strolled down a long corridor with another red carpet, with royal tapestry across the walls. Eventually, he reached another door, and then walked through, entering the king's room. In the middle of the room was a bed, with a blue cover, though it was very untidy. He noticed a blue A4 piece of paper underneath the quilt, and picked it up, unfolded it, and then began to read it.

'_To Him or Her... We are happy announce that we have kidnapped the king of the Mushroom Kingdom, King Kiwi Toadstool. Obviously we will definitely not be revealing our identity, but let us tell you this; His wealth and power will definitely help out with our plan to uncover the five spiritual stones! Oops... Said too much... From Team Royale.' _

"Mr. Toadsworth-a! I have-a found this letter!" Mario said, as he passed the letter over to Toadsworth. He slowly looked over the piece of paper, reading each and every word very clearly.

"I see..." He said, as he placed the letter back on the table, and then coughed so that he could clear his throat, and he then faced Princess Peach. "This letter has told me that your father, King Kiwi, was kidnapped by an evil team who are only known as Team Royale, apparently. He was kidnapped because his 'wealth and power would help out with the plan to uncover the five spiritual stones...'" Toadsworth read the letter again. "And who knows what the five spiritual stones are in the first place..."

Princess Peach answered, "Actually, I have heard of the five spiritual stones. My father told me that they were scattered across the universe. Each stone is guarded by a monster, and when the stones are put to together, some sort of deity will grant you one wish." Peach explained, as she tried to think of what the stones were. "They were... the Crystal of Courage, the Diamond of Destiny, the Ruby of Reliability, the Topaz of Truth, and the Pearl of Power. And I am unanimous in that!"

"Ah, I remember now!" Toadsworth continued, Mario listening in eagerly. "Each of the stones has about two chosen people, who would be the only people allowed to bear the specific stone. And that person is the only person who can defeat the monster that guarded the stone in the first place!" Toadsworth explained, "I sincerely remember that the closest stone to us would be the Crystal of Courage; as far as I know, it was hidden at the top of the Forest Tower." He said, as he walked out of the room, and said politely, "I'm just going to get my map..."

Link, a teenage boy wearing a green tunic and hat, with brown shoes, and blonde hair, with a shield on his arm, woke up from a deep, relaxing slumber. All he could remember was being hit by some of purple magic blast, and then being sent through some sort of portal. He didn't recognize the land he was currently in, though; he just saw a field, with a huge castle at the end of it. Was it the Hyrule Castle? Apparently not – he read a nearby sign, which read 'This way to Princess Peach's Castle', with an arrow pointing to said castle. Curiously, he walked over to the castle, with his shield in hand.

As he walked over to the main door, he noticed that it wasn't locked; taking advantage of this, he opened the door fully, and cautiously walked in. Before he saw much of anything, he saw an elderly person run towards a room in the corner of the eye. The person – which was Toadsworth, of course – eventually noticed the newcomer, and then instinctively walked over to him. "Who the heck are _you!_" Toadsworth asked impolitely, Link recoiling slightly at the person's anger. "What are you doing in this castle, hmm!"

Link finally answered, "Please, just let me explain, OK?" Link asked, as Toadsworth reluctantly ceased talking. "My name's Link... I was in my world, and I think I was hit by some sort of magic blast, and then everything just faded to white. Then I woke up, and I found myself outside the castle. My first thought was to enter the castle so that I could get some help..."

"You don't need to explain any longer, m'boy!" Toadsworth replied, as he put his hand on Link's back, and took him into the dining room. As the pair walked into the dining room, with Peach, Toad, and Mario looking at Link oddly, Toadsworth explained who the newcomer was, "This is Link. He has no real idea how he came into this world, but I think he could valuable in the search for the King."

Just as Toadsworth was about to explain the whole crisis, a strange earthquake shook the castle. "Oh, dear God!" Toad shrieked, as he ran on the spot, flailing his arms about in terror. "An earthquake, an earthquake!" He screamed, as they suddenly heard loud footsteps coming closer and closer to the dining room.

A skeleton claw crashed through the door, three skeleton-like creatures crawling through the hole in the door. They had quite a humanoid appearance. "Mamma mia!" Mario shouted, as he placed his hands on his cheeks. "What _are_ they!"

"Stalchildren. They're pretty common back in Hyrule." He said, as he reached for his sword; however, it wasn't there. "Oh my god... My sword... It's gone!" He gasped, as the Stalchildren cornered the group...

To be continued in Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** _Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you like it so far. Anyway, time for to explain some things in this chapter. The words, 'the long and winding path' were a reference to The Beatles song, '_The Long and Winding Road_'. Princess Peach's castle was based on how it looks in _'Super Mario 64'_. I thought of the name 'King Kiwi Toadstool' for Peach's father, but it obviously isn't Peach's father's real name. Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth, Toad, Link, and Stalchildren are copyright Nintendo. Anyway, 'till next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ultimate Heroes**

Chapter Two:

_And So The Journey Begins!_

A skeleton claw crashed through the door, three skeleton-like creatures crawling through the hole in the door. They had quite a humanoid appearance. "Mamma mia!" Mario shouted, as he placed his hands on his cheeks. "What _are_ they!"

"Stalchildren. They're pretty common back in Hyrule." He said, as he reached for his sword; however, it wasn't there. "Oh my god... My sword... It's gone!" He gasped, as the Stalchildren cornered the group, slowly walking over to the corner of the room. "We're done for!" Link worried, "I don't think I can kill those things without my Master Sword! We're finished!" Link screamed, just as they started to hear small, tattering footsteps. "Uh... what was that?" Link asked, as a strange creature jumped through the hole in the door.

It resembled a dinosaur, with a green colouration, a white chest, and brown shoes. "It's Yoshi!" Princess Peach said happily, as the green creature whistled, and the three Stalchildren turned around to see who made the call. Yoshi ran over to one of the Stalchildren, and plucked out his tongue, grabbing one of the skeleton creatures and plopping it in his mouth. He swallowed, and then egg came straight out of Yoshi's backside. "Yoshi made quick work out of that Stalchild!" Peach said, "And I am unanimous in that!"

Just then, one of the Stalchildren started to creep towards Toad, who was cowering in the corner along with the others. "Ahh! Get away from me!" Toad croaked, as he ran over to another corner of the room, giving a quick sigh of relief that he was safe again. However, the same Stalchild turned around, and started heading for Toad again, and then picked up Toad, holding him up in the air as if he was taken hostage. "Oh dear god! It's just kidnapped me!" He shrieked, as he tried to hit the enemy with his weak fist.

Yoshi was in the process of running over to the Stalchild to save Toad, but Link politely placed his hands on Yoshi's shoulder to stop him. "Oh, no need to worry, Yoshi. I'll save Toad." He said, bringing out his boomerang from his tunic. It was white with thin blue stripes over it, and was held proudly in the air by its owner. "I _knew_ I had at least one of my weapons with me!" He exclaimed, as he pointed the weapon at the Stalchild, which just watched in curiosity. Link threw the boomerang, which flung into the Stalchild, which made all the bones crumble into a pile, and then it circled round to hit the final Stalchild, killing it the same way, finally returning to Link. Yoshi then left the room, walking out the door sorrowfully.

"Oh, Mr. Link! You saved my life! I am eternally grateful!" Toad cheered, as he ran over to the green tunic-wearing boy, hugging him with huge gratitude. "Oh Mr. Link, there _must_ be some kind of way for me to return my thanks to you, Mr. Link!" Toad swiftly ran out of the dining room, and headed up the stairs, and finally rushed over to King Kiwi's bedroom. He rummaged through the golden brown chest underneath the window, and found a longish sword. He then ran down the stairs again, and returned to Link, handing him the weapon. "Here you go, Mr. Link! I _told_ you I would find something! Here's a sword! I'm useful!"

The sword's handle was blue with an orange jewel in the middle of it, which appeared to be a light coloured ruby. The sword was about three foot tall, with the actual blade being two foot and a quarter tall. The blade was very cleanly cut, and the tip glistened brightly like the morning sun. He waved it about safely to try it out a bit, and he seemed quite pleased with how it fought. He tried to place it in his sword case for his old Master Sword, and it appeared that luckily, the sword fit perfectly in the case. "Hmm… not bad, I suppose." He asked Toad, "Has it got a name or anything? Because I want to what the sword's actually called…"

"It's called a Gargantuan Sword, master Link." Toadsworth said, interrupting Toad somewhat rudely, although he would probably give a better answer than Toad would, anyway. "Apparently it was created by a giant named Gargantua. He created the sword from a monster's tooth, and got the jewel from a volcano. Or at least, that's what King Kiwi told me. Spiffing!" Toadsworth chuckled, as he walked off jollily, still laughing crazily, his shoulders bouncing up and down as if he found something funny.

All of a sudden, Yoshi ran into the dining room, holding an envelope with little wings flapping on top of it, and handed it over to Princess Peach happily. "What's this, Yoshi? Is it a letter?" Peach asked, as she opened up the envelope, finding a letter printed on cream paper inside it. "'Dear Princess Peach… We are glad to announce that we have found your father. He was last seen at the Forest Tower. Please go there straight away. Thank You.' Oh my! I'd best reach the Forest Tower as quick as I can, then…"

"Oh no, Princess. That is completely out of the question. I mean, Princess, what if you're kidnapped, or something?" Toadsworth replied, as Princess Peach made a sigh of anger. "I know! Mario and Link can go, instead! Perhaps Yoshi can travel with you as, well!" Toadsworth decided, as Princess Peach clapped and smiled in joy. Mario and Link were nervously shaking initially, but they then decided to go on the journey together as Princess Peach definitely couldn't. The pair were about to walk off, but Toadsworth stopped them. "But don't bother leaving yet, m'boys. Have a nice long rest and get ready to leave tomorrow morning."

The next morning, Toadsworth, Princess Peach, and Toad were facing Mario, Link, and Yoshi, who were in front of the entrance to the Grassy Woods. "Well, this is it, m'boys. You're leaving on your quest to find His Majesty, King Kiwi Toadstool. It'll be a hard journey, but gee, it'll be sure worth it! You're going with your wee friend Yoshi, too. Well, goodbye, boyos. Have a safe journey, and as soon as you find the King, remember to escort him to the castle **straight away**. Well, adios, amigos!" Toadsworth waved the group off, along with Peach and Toad, as Mario and Link started on the path through the Grassy Woods. And so, the journey continues…

A ravenous plant with a purple head, huge gaping teeth, and a long slimy pink tongue, bounced its head up and down when it saw the shapes of three creatures walking through the woods. It licked its lips, and it signalled for its friend, a plant with a red head with white spots on it, and big lips, danced around in its green pipe when it also noticed the same three creatures. The two carnivorous plants were getting ready to eat their opponents…

To be continued in Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** _If you guys don't mind, I'll try to stick to having one new character in every chapter from this one onwards. But don't worry, the main team won't become huge with 10 or so members, most of the characters will be recurring ones or villains. And I know that this chapter was about 300 words shorter than the last, but that was because I didn't want this chapter to get too far into the next location._


End file.
